<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date! by PastelPunkPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882707">First Date!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess'>PastelPunkPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Ed Series [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Cute Frank Iero, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Nervous Gerard, Nervousness, stressed Gerard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard begins to wonder if maybe this date is his only shot at keeping Frank's interest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero &amp; Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Ed Series [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/469150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerard was nervous as hell because last night, it finally dawned on him that he needed this date to go well. He never thought about it before, but what if Frank was starting to get bored with him and was going to move on soon, and that's why he had been ignoring him lately.</p><p>It still didn't quite make sense to him why he didn't want that, because ask him a week ago, and he would have gladly done anything for just that, but now the thought of it scared him. He didn't want Frank to find someone else, like Gerard, was some kind of toy that could just be thrown away when it ceased to entertain.</p><p>Maybe it was just the fact that he craved his attention, even if it was negative, or the fact that he hadn't had someone be interested in him in a long time, but whatever the reason, the older man really liked him and he got angry at the thought of that changing, seeing Frank with someone else.</p><p>But Frank seemed to be like that, some sort of secret power of his, and it probably helped that he was really good looking, but he made you want to do what he wanted without having to convince you at all. Just one day, you wake up and realize you'd been doing what he wanted all along, but by then, it's far too late, and you want it more than anything, to just please him and keep his full interest solely on you, reveling in his praise.</p><p>He was what everyone wanted and wanted to be. Gerard saw it in all the other kids' faces, as they practically worshiped the kid for his defiance of authority and his ability to make them all laugh.</p><p>Whatever the reason, this was Gerard's last-ditch effort to hold onto what they had, however small it may be.</p><p>So he ended up tossing and turning all night, worrying about how he could make sure that Frank had fun tonight and didn't just fuck off to some new interest. Which ended in him getting very little sleep and only stressing him out more.</p><p>Now the young teacher sat, tapping his fingers against the desk rhythmically, resting his head in his other hand, tangled in his dark hair, staring down at his desk like it held all the answers he was looking for.</p><p>This had been where he'd bend the younger man over and had his first time with him. Which he guessed was pretty fucking significant.</p><p>Gerard rubbed his hand against the smooth wooden surface, a sentimental smile on his lips, as he remembered the moment fondly, but also with an ache in his heart because he couldn't have that again. Not while he was a teacher and Frank was still a student. Maybe Frank wouldn't want to wait till he graduated; maybe he would just move on to someone else, someone who would fuck him every day, make him happy.</p><p>Gerard wanted to be that person, more than anything.</p><p>He laid his head down against the cool pages of his desk calendar, absentmindedly noticing a few questionable stains that had gotten on the edges.</p><p>The older man just groaned and buried his face in his arms with a sigh, because everything was just hitting him all at once and he didn't know how it all came to this, but he had class with Frank in ten minutes, and he was nowhere near ready to see him.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The bell rang, and Gerard tried to start class, but he was so frazzled that nothing was turning out right.</p><p>He tripped a bit when he got up to teach, he kept stumbling over his words to the point that he couldn't form an intelligible sentence, much less think of a lesson, and the whole time Frank just kept looking at him with a severely confused and somewhat scrutinizing face, only making him feel worse.</p><p>Eventually, Gerard just gave up and told the kids that they could draw for the rest of the hour, which wasn't really new since he rarely had lessons go well, and as usual, it was because of Frank.</p><p>Gerard was beginning to worry that the younger man was bound and determined to end his teaching career for sure, even if he never set foot in his class again.</p><p>It was like some law of the universe that Gerard teaching and Frank would only result in the termination of one of the two.</p><p>The older man suddenly felt extremely overwhelmed, and he buried his head in his arms on the desk and just stayed like that for the rest of the hour.</p><p>He felt like he was just a failure at everything: liking someone, doing the right thing, and worst of all, being a teacher. That one hurt the most because that had been Gerard's dream for so long, and right now, he was failing at it.</p><p>He knew he was stressing himself out over this way too much for some reason, even more than when Frank was actually being a little shit to him, but something was changing, and Gerard didn't know if it was for the better or worse, and that frightened him.</p><p>The young teacher was so lost in his own world he didn't even notice class had ended until he felt a hand settle on his shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>"Hey, Gerard," he heard Frank whisper gently as if the older man was a frightened bird that could fly away at any second if he spoke too loud.</p><p>Gerard just let out a muffled groan but made no attempt to move, he was too scared of what might happen if he looked up, not that it would stop Frank from doing something, but it might stop himself from crying. He'd rather just keep his face buried in his hair and arms, hiding from his problems.</p><p>There was a long moment, where Frank neither removed his hand nor said anything. The older man started to get curious why, when he felt the younger man press a soft kiss to the top of his head and rub his arm.</p><p>"Gerard, what's wrong?" he spoke softly.</p><p>Gerard picked his head up a little and peeked at him shyly through his hair.</p><p>Frank was bent down at eye level with him now, and his perfect eyebrows were drawn together in gentle concern, his head tilted like a curious puppy.</p><p>That look made Gerard's lungs tighten in his chest as he sighed and lifted himself up, looking away from the younger man and staring down at the desk instead.</p><p>"I'm... I'm nervous," he confessed, rather reluctantly.</p><p>He felt so stupid for feeling the way that he was now. It all seemed rather childish to be so afraid about all of this, but it didn't change the fact that he did and that it was making him feel horrible.</p><p>Frank was probably judging him now. Gerard was supposed to be the adult. He was supposed to be the one that was confident and sure of himself, knowing exactly what to do and how to act, being in complete control of himself and the situation, but he always felt more like the child around him, that he was just naive and stupid. Frank was the true mastermind that knew everything.</p><p>"About what?" Frank coaxed, because yeah, he had been pretty vague, but the kid probably already knew anyway.</p><p>"A lot of things, but mostly tonight," the older man finally looked up at him again, his brow creasing in a pained expression, worried about his admittance.</p><p>Frank made a funny face, somewhere between trying not to laugh, looking confused, and amusement.</p><p>"But this was your idea," he giggled out.</p><p>"Hey, don't laugh at me," Gerard felt hurt, stupid, and embarrassed all at once, but he continued shyly," I didn't think I was gonna feel this way."</p><p>"Sorry, you're right," Frank coughed and sputtered a bit until he got himself back under control and hit his lip.</p><p>Gerard was kind of floored that Frank just apologized to him and that he was acting nice. He was sort of worried this was all some kind of act, but the boy seemed to be weighing something out and deciding on if he wanted to say it or not before he finally spoke again.</p><p>"I am too," he said, blushing and looking kind of angry with himself for admitting it.</p><p>For once, Gerard felt he could actually believe him because this looked and felt more real. Frank wasn't trying to manipulate him into feeling sympathy, or guilt, or anything; it was just him being embarrassed and angry at himself, and that seemed about right, but it was still astounding.</p><p>"You're... nervous?" the older man eyed him skeptically.</p><p>Frank sighed and stood up, sitting sideways on the edge of the desk.</p><p>"Yes," he grit out, not really making eye contact, looking and sounding pained as he admitted it like he was being forced to swallow gravel or something.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Gerard," Frank whined, his face grim, and his big hazel eyes, seemingly pleading with him not to question it, but he needed to hear this, he needed to know that he could trust him for once, or he was going to call it off.</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>The younger man groaned loudly and dropped his gaze to the desk, picking at the rubber lip edging.</p><p>"I've never been on a date before. It's always just been sex and one-night stands. That's all everyone wanted because that's all I wanted, but now... this is different. You want something different and well... I want you. So yeah, I'm scared."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Gerard couldn't help the swell of hope in his chest at the younger man's words. They sounded awfully gushy, and a lot like Frank was admitting more than just being scared about never going on a date before.</p><p>"Gerard," Frank whined again, looking exasperated, and he decided not to press him anymore before he changed his mind about it.</p><p>"Okay," the young teacher blushed and tried not to smile, but it was really hard with how happy this was making him.</p><p>Frank rolled his eyes and shook his head but smiled despite not seeming fond of the situation.</p><p>"You're gonna be the death of me, you know that."</p><p>Gerard snorted and looked at him, like really?</p><p>"Shh, with those judgmental eyes," he quipped, and swiped his hands playfully at Gerard's face and then jumped down off the desk with a smile, something kind of sexy in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at him.</p><p>"See ya tonight?"</p><p>"Yeah," Gerard let out kind of breathy because fuck that was hot.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Gerard couldn't find anything to fucking wear. Everything was looking like shit, and he was starting to get stressed out again.<br/>He shoved his hand through the rack of clothes for the umpteenth time and swore under his breath, tearing yet another dress shirt off the hanger and flinging it on the bed to try on.</p><p>He had quite a stack going on now, all piled up like a clothing store nightmare, a couple of slippery silk ties having fallen on the floor.<br/>The young teacher groaned and raked his hands through his hair, painfully, and then remembered he still had to fix that up too.<br/>Gerard yanked a matching tie on and looked at it in the mirror, scrutinizing before he sighed and decided it looked best out of everything, so he just went with it.</p><p>He had to go meet Frank in thirty minutes, and he still had to get his crazy hair under control and looking presentable before that.<br/>Looking in the mirror of the bathroom, he grimaced at his appearance and grabbed a comb and some hair gel to try to battle the rats' nest on his head.</p><p>He was halfway through, almost breaking the comb in frustration, when he decided, fuck it! This was Frank.</p><p>He yanked off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little, grabbed the hair gel, rubbed it over his hands, musing up his hair, then thankfully found some black liner in his sink drawer, smearing some under his eyes, and stepped back.</p><p>Gerard was pleasantly surprised that he looked pretty hot, and a clever smile spread across his lips.</p><p>Frank had no idea what he was in for.</p><p>Gerard spritzed on some cologne and grabbed his black jacket, that looked really good on him, heading to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>